1. Field of the Invention
The present is directed to a latchable retainer. More particularly, it is directed to a key ring latchable to a rigid housing which may contain a radio transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Key rings, per se, are known. Also known are rigid housings for containing automotive accessories. For example, it is known to mount in a rigid housing a radio transmitter for use with a remote door locking/unlocking system, a remote car starter, a remote automotive alarm system, and the like.
SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention to provide a latchable retainer which can be easily latched and unlatched.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a latchable retainer in the form of a key ring which can be easily latched and unlatched from a rigid housing which can contain an automotive accessory device.
The above, and other, objects are achieved according to the present invention by a matchable key ring including a housing comprising a female member, a flexible ring portion having an end secured to the housing and a male member secured to the ring portion and fittable in the female member. A releasable latch means are formed on the male and female members and are cooperable to retain the male member in the female member. Latch means includes release means extending out of the housing for selectively releasing the male member from the female member in response to manual pressure on the release means.
The above, and other, objects are further achieved according to the present invention by a latchable retainer including a housing having at least a top, two side surfaces and two end surfaces, an opening in the top adjacent one of the end surfaces, and a slot extending in the housing from the opening to the one of the end surfaces, the slot having a first predetermined width. At least one projection extends into the slot from the housing adjacent a corner of the top and the one of the ends, so as to form a passage having a second predetermined width which is less than the first predetermined width. A latch comprises a latch body fittable in the opening and a flexible cam body fixed to the latched body, the cam body having a cam surface and a width less than the first predetermined width and greater than the second predetermined width. The projection presses the cam body toward the latch body as the latch is being inserted in the opening. The projection retains the latch in the housing after the cam body has passed the projection as the latch is being inserted in the opening. A flexible retainer member has ends fixed to the housing and the latch.
In the above structure, the flexible retainer can form a key ring while the housing can contain an automotive accessory.